


Heaven Beside You

by freakshowcorpse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Genital Piercing, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Is that everything?, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve Rogers, Probably Not!, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Loki (Marvel), Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Steve Rogers, True Love, Vaginal Sex, daddy Steve Rogers, frostshield - Freeform, stoki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakshowcorpse/pseuds/freakshowcorpse
Summary: How truly fortunate and beautiful it was that, somehow, through the infinite stretch of time and millions and millions of galaxies, their paths have inexplicably converged. Steve and Loki rejoice and commemorate their love on this unforgettable day.(In which Steve romances his partner with various gifts and surprises, only to be pleasantly surprised himself.)
Relationships: Loki & Steve Rogers, Loki/Steve Rogers, Stoki, frostshield
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	1. I. To My Dearest Love…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many Hozier references can you find? Comment below! 
> 
> Feedback & kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading & I hope you enjoy the fic! 
> 
> This amazing artwork is by the incredibly talented Aivelin, whose work can be found on Twitter & Tumblr.

In a realm light years from all heartache, a beautiful home sat atop a grassy knoll overlooking one of the many great, glittering lakes of Alfheim. In it resided the likes of Steve Rogers and Loki of Asgard whose lives were nothing short of idyllic as they basked in the heavenly glow of equanimity. Life was a dream, teeming with eternal love. This was their happily ever after. 

The world in which they retired was beautiful; a kingdom composed of enchanted forests and more gardens than there were stars. A harmonious realm of fae and elven folk, of sparkling mermaid lagoons, of skies that promised never to cast gloomy shadows, and lush, green orchards that stretched as far and as wide as the eye could see. It was a paradise of otherworldly wonder. 

But Loki needed not the frivolousness of picturesque grandeur, for their life, their love, was Steve and Steve alone. They could be together anywhere else — anywhere at all — and Loki would always, always be drowning in euphoria. Heaven was beside him. They prayed they’d never be parted from him. Should life will it so, their souls would never cease to find one another across oceans, over mountains, through the stars and through the years. Their devotion was an unyielding force to be reckoned with. Not even death could tear them asunder. 

The aforementioned man quietly entered their shared bedroom. Soft, golden rays of sunlight streamed through dancing gossamer curtains. They were delicately draped over yawning windows, creating an invitingly airy ambiance. The sun’s warmth tickled the smooth, alabaster complexion of Steve’s dearest. Cool wind graced their silk clad form. Their skin was as white as snow, dusted with a pink blush. They were breathtakingly beautiful; a cherubic enchantress meticulously and delicately carved out of the finest marble. 

Who would have thought that Steve Rogers, the Captain America, the paragon of virtue, could end up so enamored of one of his adversaries? Who could ever believe that such disparate and incongruous people could be here together? It certainly doesn’t appear to be the most pragmatic of decisions. Odd as it was, such turn of events were a path that the Captain would always — _always_ — choose. 

They began as two people simply working out how to be. Countless nights were spent shuffling into meetings to sit upon creaky folding chairs and speaking of the tales of their misfortunes. It wasn’t easy, but there was comfort in it; solidarity. As time passed, Loki learned many lessons. Accountability. Acceptance. Catharsis. How to process guilt, the loss, and ultimately learn to move past a millennia of neglect and feelings of inferiority… and the awful ways that Loki used to fill the hole in their heart. He came to see Loki was both the wound and the blade; both the torturer and the flayed. He was quick, if not the first, to understand that Loki was just as much (if not, more) a victim as they were the villain. Everyday, Steve motivated Loki to be better. And everyday, Loki made sure to pay him in kind; endlessly devoted to him. Along the way, Steve learned lessons from Loki, too. He learned to break cycles of self-sacrificial tendencies brought on by unwavering selflessness. He came to understand that, ultimately, he wasn’t _just_ Captain America. He was, and always has been, Steve Rogers. First and foremost. Through Loki, he recognized that he, too, had needs, dreams, and a whole life beyond solely being a soldier.

If it weren’t for them, they would never be here at all. He remembered that day very well. Routine, busy, with more work on his mind than he could ever hope to keep up with. Each day that cycled by was so identical to the last that they all blurred into a meaningless jumble. Somewhere along the lines, Steve lost sight of himself and merged into a persona. Loki saw the tired, stodgy look in his eyes and the toll it took on him.

And it was on that day, atop a tangle of sheets and over the sound of their own breathlessness, Loki turned to him and said, “Honey, we should run away.”

“Someday,” Steve answered. And one day, they did. They were worlds away; a fact that brought great comfort to the pair. Freed were they from the shackles of fealty and despair.

They were two people negotiating their differences. What they found, well, was something else entirely, more profound than they could ever hope to be. A bond borne of cold and rain, not unllike a rose growing bold in barren and desolate lands. Their strengths, their weaknesses, and everything similar and dissimilar alike manifested into the smooth and jagged edges of two adjacent pieces of a puzzle. 

But it was never immediate. No, there were no fluttering butterflies, no inescapable yearning, and no ceaseless flashes of a particular face in their private thoughts. It was never love at first sight. Neither was it the second, third, nor tenth. Bullets flew in place of sparks. In the years that followed, the other’s presence made them wary at best. Steve originally found it difficult to move past Loki’s mercurial and mendacious nature. As for his counterpart, they found it an uphill battle to allow room for yet another person in their heart. Ulterior motives seemed to exist at every which angle they turned their gaze upon. Loki could not help but marvel at the singular damage of this dark idea: that their whole existence was a kind of fabrication and nothing (no one), no matter how small, was ever true. Friendship came at a cost. And there were days that the scion of Odin hid from the very person whom their heart sought, afraid of the fiery yearning that burned the depths of their heart and what it could mean. It took Steve much longer to gain Loki’s trust than he did trusting them. 

Even so, fate willed their worlds to collide. And, collide it did. Two souls fused together and became one. Yet, it was never about fulfilling unmet needs, nor was it about the inane notion that, in their couplings, they would miraculously find themselves cured of all grief and misery. (Granted, they only got together once they both felt healthy enough to truly be committed.) No, it was in getting to know one another. It was in understanding, compassion, and in creating fond memories together. In getting annoyed by bad habits only to grow fond of them. In eventually falling in love together. Hopelessly, endlessly, and almost painfully so. Their love flourished in growth and healing. Their hearts, though scarred, beat with nothing but love and gaiety. 

Alas, regardless of how much Steve loved Loki, their slumber would have to come to an end. The blond nearly felt rueful. Even so, a day of jouissance awaited. The day of love brought far too many opportunities to celebrate their bond to spend it merely idling about. 

“Princess…” the blond called fondly. His hand weaved its way into the loose, shiny coils of black locks. When the other failed to stir, his heavy hand smoothed through the emerald silk of their nightgown. Pellucid eyelids parted to reveal the jewels of the god’s eyes. There was Steve, stroking the small of their back. Making them smile as the sweet aroma of warm, freshly baked goods wafted through their humble abode.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” His voice was soft and gentle; music to Loki’s ears. He was like warm days, sunshine, and honey. The corners of thin lips curled into the most precious of smiles. Steve couldn’t help but plant a tender kiss to their forehead. 

“Good morning, my love,” they greeted as they unfurled sinewy arms, inviting the other into their embrace. 

Without a moment’s hesitation, Steve pulled them into his larger frame. Emerald orbs sparkled with glee as his warmth enveloped them, only to disappear behind their eyelids. Loki took the time to nuzzle their cheek against the rhythm of his beating heart. It was but another reminder that he was here and so were they. Together. Contiguousness was a gift in and of itself, one that Loki cherished in their every waking moment. Slowly, a small, contented smile crept across their face once more. The sight sent Steve’s heart soaring. 

Today would bring more smiles, that he knew, and before long, the burly man ushered his partner to get ready for the day. 

“I’ve run a bath for you, Doll. Your clothes are in there, too.”

Smiling still, Loki kept an arm wound around his waist, “Have you now? Should I expect a new lingerie set?”

“If I tell you… that’ll ruin the surprise,” hummed Steve. 

He couldn’t hope to contain his smile as excitement crept over him, ever eager to see those eyes of theirs lighting up. He swore up and down that the universe was crafted purely to exist within those eyes. 

“Not even a little hint for your Valentine?” They asked with the slightest hint of a pout.

“Nope! You’ll have to see for yourself.”

“So, definitely lingerie?” Loki unwound themself from Steve and made their way towards the bath with a spring in their step. But as Loki neared, the goddess turned, quizzical brow raised, “Well? Won’t you accompany me?” 

Steve hauled himself up and made his way to his lover’s side, snaking an arm around them and pulling them flush against his body. “No, sweetie, not this time. But I’ll walk you in.”

“Oh, such a gentleman. Always keeping me company,” Loki mused, turning to squeeze him tight. “Still, it’d be much better if you joined me.”

Gentle hands caressed shapely sides, easily dwarfing their waist in contrast to himself. Loki looked so small and frail against him, a treasure to hold near and dear. “There are a few more things I have to take care of, love. But…”

Steve’s hands traveled down slender wrists and eclipsed bony hands. He tugged them toward the adjoining bathroom. “I have a surprise for you.”

Lo and behold, once Loki stepped into the room, they were met by the fragrance of fresh roses and the golden glow of candles lining the large tub. The bath itself was dappled with rose petals. Off to the side, an ice bucket sat containing a bottle of red wine, accompanied by a heart shaped box of chocolates. Sure, it was a tad early, but who honestly cared?

“Sweetheart…” gasped Loki, breaking out into the widest of smiles. They turned and nearly tackled the Avenger with a hug. How was it that they came to be with someone who would take the time to prepare such elaborate gifts, all for the very simple reason that they wanted to spoil them? And still, there was the prospect of _more_. “Baby, I love you. This is perfect.”

Steve gave a hum as he squeezed their waist. A hand rubbed circles over the small of their back. “I love you, too. But that’s not all.” Steve motioned his chin towards the counter. On it, a gift bag rested. “Your clothes are over there. Take your time and enjoy yourself. I’ll come get you when everything’s ready, alright?”

The black haired beauty turned to him and smiled, nothing but utmost adoration for the handsome man before them. The brightest constellations really did sit within the jewels of their eyes. And, by god, what he wouldn’t give to keep them burning brightly. 

“Okay. Thank you, my love,” they wrapped around him tighter and burrowed away into his broad chest briefly. Eventually, he left them to their own devices. 

Right away, they made a beeline for the counter and retrieved their present. Two boxes were stacked in the bag, the largest of which Loki opted to unwrap first. Inside were a pair of dainty red sandals complete with small heart shaped crystal buckles. The next box contained a beautiful silk dress, embroidered with red roses all throughout. It had off-shoulder puff sleeves and a sweetheart neckline that Loki knew full well was chosen to accentuate ample mounds of soft breasts. It was fit for a princess. His princess. Frankly, Steve had great taste. 

But, most salient of all, Steve supported them. 

Steve accepted them as they were. He not only made an effort to understand Loki’s fluid gender identity, but also made careful sure to show his support. It was basic decency, sure, but it was more than what they were ever even used to. To not only respect them but also indulge them in ways others would sooner regard as ‘Ergi’? Norns, and they thought it was impossible fall in love even harder, but here they were. With Steve, Loki felt safe. With him, they were shamelessly and unapologetically themselves. The Princette smiled and held the dress to their form, eying the figure in the mirror. Steve made them feel so loved, so beautiful. So special. Sure, they were all but material things, but it was one of the many million ways Steve told them, “I love you.” _All of them._

They were just so… lucky. Not once did he idealize a certain way of being. Steve never forced the notion upon them that they should be better, but instead came into their life knowing and accepting every aspect of their being. He loved them without ever having to be someone else entirely. Many suns have dawned and many moons have fallen and in every one of those cycles, Steve had always, always been Loki’s biggest supporter. And, he knew full well that Loki was his. Altruism, compassion, his honesty, his strong sense of self and overall grounded-ness played in perfect harmony with Loki’s own merits. They were both the people they needed in their own lives. As they sat and enjoyed all that their lover prepared, Loki continued to ponder just how blessed they were, wanting nothing more than to be by his side once more. 

* * *

  
Hand in hand, the couple stepped out into the world of endless spring. In a few short steps, they found themselves basking in the aureate glow that nurtured sprawling, endless meadows and graced alabaster skin. Wisps of verdant blades danced to the rhythm of a gentle breeze. Dots of color sprinkled the land. Wildflowers were in everlasting bloom. They stretched for miles, loved by the buzzing bees and the clumsy, fluttering butterflies. Steve knew the names of most; himself having taken clippings from the bouquets and crowns his lover gifted him. His most recent journal contained blue cornflowers, poppies, daisies, corncockles, and even dandelions to name a few. Olden leather bound books found themselves adorned by pressed flowers overtime. 

From above, a long procession of billowing clouds streaked across the sky, embellishing the medley of soft, early morning pastels. Alfheim’s many moons hung low in the sky and rolling hills dotted the land. How rare and beautiful it truly was to exist, together, despite the infinite cosmos. By some miracle, their lifetimes have overlapped, and somehow, they’ve found themselves _here_. Life itself, no matter how long, was a fleeting, meager thing. Far too easily did time slip through their grasp. And far too often did they take it all for granted, simply flittering through their every waking moment. Living itself came easily. But to be alive, to be so enraptured, and so aware… 

It felt as if they’d never known color like this morning revealed to them. 

The scion of two crowns smiled for the melodies of nature reached their ears. Birds of all colors sang their songs as pellucid, cascading waters tumbled over smooth stones. They followed Steve to the source of such sound, and soon, over the soft grass, a beautiful picnic spread sat in waiting. A stone’s throw from coruscating waters, pink silk lined the soft earth. Atop it sat a wicker basket, and all around were delectable treats prepared by their lover. There was a homemade cake, and in the style of the classic Valentine’s Day candy heart, Steve had carefully piped “Valentine, Be Mine” into the icing. Off to the side, a bottle of Loki’s favorite champagne stood alongside two glasses. 

“Oh, my love, you shouldn’t have,” Loki smiled as they smoothed their skirt to sit atop the blanket. Steve joined shortly after and began to unpack their food. 

“Mmm… but I wanted to.”

Loki helped him set down their plates and napkins before pouring their glasses for them. They leant against the man and nuzzled the cozy (albeit a little itchy) material of his cable knit sweater, “But what if I wanted to? You’re always spoiling me. I should be spoiling you…”

They handed their libation over to their partner who was more than happy to accept. 

“Oh, what a sap. Sweet as can be,” said Steve, though Loki gave a small pout. He kissed them, and they, in turn, pecked his lips repeatedly. Their attempt at spoiling him in kind.

Steve cupped their cheeks and pulled them in for a deeper, but chaste kiss, “Look at you. You’re giving me toothaches just from kissin’ me.”

“Aw,” Loki feigned a pout, though a giggle threatened to slip, “You poor, poor senile man. Pray tell… have you cleaned out your dentures? Checked your blood sugar recently?” 

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle, blue, sparkling eyes flickering briefly towards the excess of sweets awaiting them. But then he rolled his eyes and pressed a finger to the very tip of Loki’s nose. “Ha-ha, go ahead and laugh. That’s _hilarious_! I’m calling my social worker and my lawyer.”

“Mmm… but then, who else shall I acquire social security benefits from?” Loki pondered aloud, playful, “Pilfering checks is quite the arduous task, you know… I suppose I’ll just have to ensure that you’ll leave everything in my name. Bequeathed under absolutely no suspicious circumstances, of course.”

“Plotting my demise, are we? Still, you’re good to me, baby,” hummed the blond, pulling Loki in to nuzzle black locks. Warm vanilla filled his senses, a fragrance that he had grown to hold near and dear to his heart. 

Trite as it was, the smaller of the pair never once bats an eye, proudly proclaiming, “And you’re good _for_ me.”

Steve heart swelled with pride; never once wanting to be anything but. He would do anything just to see them smile. 

“Which reminds me…” Loki began again. Gracile fingers formed an intricate yet familiar gesture. And from those fingers, ribbons of emerald billowed until a small tear in the space before appeared. “I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes, my dear.”

Loki reached through and felt around their pocket dimension. 

“Are you sure it’s not a snake?” Steve inquired, giving a playful poke to their side and easily eliciting a small giggle and twitch from their partner. “It will be if you keep tickling me. Now… your eyes, please.”

“Threats! So romantic. Happy Valentine’s Day,” Steve gushed and pinched the skin of Loki’s cheek. Nevertheless, the sapphires of his eyes disappeared behind his eyelids. The dark curl of his lashes fanned over prominent cheekbones. And for a moment, Loki found themself lost in his beauty. 

Asgard’s Princette retrieved a large package and, carefully, placed the item before their lover. Feeling the slight shift, Steve opened his eyes to a big, golden box sealed with a silk ribbon. Red origami roses and small paper leaves artfully adorned its lid, the sight of which only proving to stretch his smile further. And, in turn, Loki’s. The sheer thoughtfulness alone was enough to turn the soldier into mush. 

“Baby doll…” already filled with gratitude, Steve smiled. Carefully, he undid the ribbon, set the lid aside, and revealed its contents. Tissue paper left the gift itself still concealed, and on this rested a handmade card. Blue eyes flickered up to the sorcerer. Beaming, Loki encouraged him to explore this further, “Go on then, my darling. I promise I haven’t gotten you a snake.”

“Am I getting _two_ snakes?

Verdant eyes watched in anticipation as Steve picked up the card. “Verily,” they said, “Possibly three.”

“You should have gone with three for ‘I love you’.” 

“I believe the card may do a better job than three serpents.”

“Touché.” Steve carefully examined the cover — the front of which was beautifully designed with pedantic calligraphy stating, “Happy Valentine’s Day, my dearest!” Along the corners were roses to match the exterior of the package, a small detail not lost on the Captain. Upon opening the card, a red rose bloomed. An intricate pop-up craft courtesy of the God of Mischief themself. And on the left corner, a message was inscribed. Loki recalled every little word, all of which were immortalized in ink. Years from now, they’ll look back and reread these words, a testament to this moment having ever existed. Who knew; perhaps one day, their children would read the words of their love, too? 

“ _To my dearest love, the light of my life, Steve._

 _How great it is to wake up in my place atop your chest, listening to the steady beat that sang me to sleep. How great it is to awaken to the shelter of your arms around me, silencing the chaos of storms. The quiet thunder of your breaths, reminding me that I am not nor will I ever be alone. I love you. I love you and the sunshine buried in your laugh, the way it would shine through your teeth and light up the whole world around you. And in turn, my own. Your heart overflows with the kindness of which no world is worthy of, and yet you’ve chosen to take me into yours. Each and every day you find a new way to say I love you. And each and every day, just when I think I’ve given you my all, I find myself falling in love with you more and more. With each passing day, you are and will always be my Valentine_.” 

Eager eyes watched on, taking in the very way Steve’s eyes moved back and forth in his perusal. Loki observed every infinitesimal change in Steve’s expression, the butterflies in their own stomach taking flight as a wide smile crept to his face. Forming familiar wrinkles and a certain gloss to his eyes. 

“Lo, darling…” Steve turned and pulled his lover close, just in absolute awe over it all. Loki loved so hard because they knew how it felt to be loved so little. Steve’s only wish was to be able to make sure Loki knew he loved them just as much. “God, I love you. So much. So fucking much.”

“And I, you,” smiled Loki. They say that actions spoke louder than words, but to hear and return it in kind always made their heart flutter in ways that not even the halls of Valhalla could give. And while they could sit there and swoon, Loki eventually looked up and nudged Steve to move on to the other present. 

And so, he carefully set the card aside and secured it with his glass functioning as a paperweight. He brushed the ornate tissue paper aside, revealing the ebony wood of a French easel. Steve heaved it out of its packaging and gently set it down to take a moment and admire its craftsmanship. Delicate tracery lined its body, paired up with gold hardware and various compartments. It was a piece commissioned by none other than the god themself, created by some of the finest artisans of New Asgard. 

“I know how much you loved sketching in the gardens,” Loki began. Undoubtedly, it would be much easier now to transport all of his belongings wherever he so chose. 

“Darling, this is amazing. Thank you.”

The man fiddled about until the easel was erected. He had the option to fold its legs and set it upon a surface or use the stand. He chose the former. 

“Mhm. Now, you’ve told me you’ve always wanted to work with color.…” Loki continued. Steve never really did have the luxury of time to get started on such projects. Sometimes, on the off chance that they somehow scrounged up some spare time for errands, Steve wandered into craft supply aisles. Often, he’d ponder the finest brands and what paints would suit him best. Would he take on a certain art style? And if so, what would it be? Would he prefer water colors, acrylics, or oil paint? Perhaps he could be a mixed media artist. As the couple strolled about, Loki would always catch him longingly running his fingers through paint brushes. They were soft, he said, and he loved the texture of the bristles against the tips of his fingers. Alas, Steve never did quite get the chance to foster his passion for the arts. At least, not in any meaningful way. Nothing beyond stationary and sketches. But, now they had all the time in the world and Loki wanted nothing more than Steve’s happiness. How best to achieve this besides support his hobbies and interests? They made sure to do their research, scouring the Internet during the couple’s routine trips to Midgard. (To visit a close friend of theirs, of course. Naturally, neither of them could bear to up and abandon Bucky.) During those times, Loki secreted forums and art sites until they eventually narrowed their list to the best of the best. The whole kit was fully stocked with various art supplies. 

Buzzing with excitement, Loki could hardly sit still. They could practically feel their heart rattling against the confines of their chest at the very prospect of Steve finally seeing his present in full. And, Norns, they were half convinced they were seconds away from just bursting. Loki couldn’t help but pipe up, “Try the first compartment.” 

The Avenger undid its fastenings and flashed them a wide smile, eyes twinkling. “Is this lingerie?”

“If I tell you… it’ll ruin the surprise,” Loki mused as they cracked a big grin. 

“So, it’s definitely lingerie.” 

Steve raised the lid. Rather than lingerie, rows upon rows of paint tubes lined the first half while the bottom housed a palette. The lid itself lined with brushes of all shapes and sizes. And, to think this was just the first of many compartments. This was just the tip of the iceberg. As expected, Steve ran his fingers through the bristles. They were beautiful; their handles were made of ornate polished wood. Golden ferrules held soft bristles together. But, on one of them, a golden band sat incongruous. It was lined with diamonds, sparking brightly in the sun. 

_Oh._

Realization struck Steve like a freight train. The card, those words… it all made perfect sense. 

Two words.

_Hell._

** _No._ **

He’d spent countless nights planning every little aspect of this day down to the finest minutiae, obsessing over even the right shade of frosting of all things. Point being, when it finally came down to it, this was Steve’s day to thoroughly spoil them rotten. 

Steve dared not move a single muscle, disallowing his expression to shift or make any outward indication of knowing or having ever even noticed. Loki watched on with bated breath. Waiting on something. _Anything_. 

And, suddenly, Steve raced to beat their lover to it. He whipped around and landed on a bended knee before them. In his hand, he presented them with a small velvet box and wasted no time in uncovering its contents. A golden ring sat between the folds of silk lining. It was crowned with a large emerald and framed by intricate filigree, shaped to vaguely resemble a tiara. Diamonds adorned its band. It was a creation of his own design, one of but many renderings of various concepts Steve’s creative mind envisioned around Loki’s ring finger. 

To say the least, Loki was stunned. Blue eyes locked on theirs. And that pair of emeralds flickered between him, the ring, and the one presented before them. The air hung charged and heavy between the lovers. For the briefest moment, time stood still. 

Both faces uncontrollably split into the widest of smiles and their cheeks flushed various shades of pink. A rush of excitement arose, sending thrill coursing through every last fiber of their bodies as warmth bloomed within their chests. Was this really happening? Conversations of matrimony transpired between on several occasions. And, at that point, it was only a matter of time before one of them inevitably proposed. What were the odds that they would choose the same day to seal their union?

“No!” Loki exclaimed, followed by fits of giddy laughter emanating from both parties. They took the band meant for Steve and held it out to him as they too got on their knee. “Excuse you! No! I’m proposing here!”

Steve shook his head no, the grin on his face so wide that his cheeks began to ache. “Uh, no. Uh-uh. I did it first. You never asked!”

“Well, then, will you marry me?” Pleased, with themself, their smugness spilled over uncontainable joy. 

“No!!” Steve broke out in another fit of laughter. Quick to correct themself, he started, “I mean, of course I will…”

Loki beamed and threw their arms around him. They took his hand and made an attempt to slip the ring onto his finger. Alas, Steve closed his first. The bearded man fully intended to propose to them. And he rushed to rectify this. “But I’m going to propose.”

Loki giggled and started peeling his ring finger from his fist. “In that case, the answer is yes.” 

Steve shook his head adamantly as a smile continued to paint his features. “No. No, no. Let’s take this from the top.” 

“How about a countdown? 

With a heavy but playful sigh, the soldier relented and nuzzled his nose against their hair. “Alright.” 

Loki signaled for them to start, and no sooner than that did the pair begin counting in unison. 

“Three…”

“…Tw-“ 

Steve cut their lover off with a big dopey grin, knowing full well that the likelihood of Loki trying something were very high. He might as well beat them to it! “Will you marry me?”

“Steve!” Exclaimed the raven, breaking out into a hearty laugh. Verdant eyes twinkled and they looked to him as he came down on his knee once more. When their eyes met, Steve matched that same wide smile. Loki felt like they were walking on seventh heaven’s air. 

“Let me,” he said, and Loki caved and nodded fervently. 

Once more, he bestowed the ring upon them, his heart beating to the sound of a thousand disharmonious drums. He’s rehearsed these words millions of times in millions of ways. But, when it came down to it, he seemed to lose his power of speech. His eloquence trembled as the words spilled from his lips, an exhilarating rush of euphoria setting him alight and blooming in his chest as if a cacophony of thousands of fireworks. 

“Loki, the apple of my eye, light of my life, my muse, my dear happiness, my everything and more…”

Loki’s smile was so wide, they thought their cheeks were just about ready to crack. A single teardrop appeared at the corner of their eye, which then rolled off and scorched the skin of an angular cheek. 

“I love you infinitely and inexpressibly. If you’ll allow me, I promise to love and cherish you long after I breathe my last. I’ll love you to the ends of time and even more. Today and forevermore, you are the one I will always adore. Will you marry me?”

Loki couldn’t launch into his arms fast enough, exclaiming a shaky, “Yes!” 

To finally hear that word, to be here, to be with them… Suddenly, Steve stood and spun them both. Their laughter filled the air, and suddenly, Loki’s lips came down on his, happy tears still spilling from their eyes. To be loved this hard and to love in return… Norns, it was everything. He was everything. How truly fortunate and beautiful it was that somehow, through infinite years and millions and millions of galaxies, their paths have somehow diverged and now, well, now they were here, glowing in their merriment, sitting amongst the flowers at the grassy banks of a river as the heat of the sun warmed the tops of their heads.

Steve purred deeply as he swallowed the sweet heat of their mouth, their lips moving in a slow dance until his lover pressed further; deep and fervent, commanding a sort of dominance that Steve knew he had to quell and control. His tongue slipped into their mouth and once more, the world stood still. And, yet, it spun, dizzying, as it revolved around themself and their partner.

Their everything and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are 9! Tell me which ones you’ve found in the comments.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! <3


	2. II. I’m Yours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuckin’.

As their lips entwined, their quickening heartbeat became one. Steve brought them both back down and onto the blanket. In time, they melted into the other’s arms — the place that they both called home. Large hands roamed their delicate figure, exploring the shape that he knew by heart. He mapped out every soft curve, every dip in their skin, and the grooves of bones until Loki’s breath became heavy with urgency and desperation. It brought their knees together in a feeble attempt at providing even the slightest friction. Lust took hold and rooted itself deep into the depths of their core. It set them ablaze, and by the Norns, their heart yearned for the sin that bound them. Knowingly, Steve feathered his lips away from theirs as a smirk threatened to break out across his face. 

“I want you,” Loki panted and rested their foreheads together. The green of their eyes sought out the oceans within his, and Steve felt something in him rise at the sight of them; just begging to be taken. 

“Show me, Princess,” ordered the blonde, his voice a mere murmur. Still, Loki’s hands could not move fast enough to obey. 

Loki took the hem of their skirt and, slowly, worked it upwards to reveal the soft skin of flawless, milky thighs. Hungry blue eyes watched on, eclipsed by the growing carnal desire that only served to fuel the heat growing in his loins. He inhaled sharply, nostrils flaring, as soon as the white silk of Loki’s panties finally unveiled. Oh, such a tease, Steve mused. The sight alone awoke something primal within, stoking the flames of impassioned lust. Roses adorned the scanty garment, a perfect match to the dress that he had gifted them. The aforementioned article of clothing was held together by a pair of red, silk bows. Wrapped up like a present just for their Valentine. And, oh, what a perfect sin. To see the smallest tent form over Loki’s button cock. And just below, a dark patch spread across the hidden treasure. 

Steve leaned forward, moving betwixt long, ivory legs, and began to mark a trail of butterfly kisses up the cool skin of slender shins. He alternated between each side and took the time to ensure every inch of them was equally loved. 

Loki sighed their pleasure, watching on with bated breath through the dark curl of long lashes. As Steve progressed higher, kisses gradually became playful nips and soft suckles.

“I can’t get enough of you, my beauty.” 

A loving hand weaved through the other’s golden locks. Their juices leaked profusely from the clothed slit eagerly awaiting their partner. Silky skin sparkled with the shine of their wetness, soaking their inner thighs and the material of her panties. By then, they almost appeared to be translucent. A sight that could easily bring him to his knees if he wasn’t already. By god, they were just _beautiful_. Hell couldn’t have crafted a better sin even if it tried. As he journeyed higher, sweet nectar greeted his tastebuds. A resounding groan filled their ears like the symphony of the most melodious orchestra. 

“God, fuck, you little slut,” he growled, “You’re so wet. You little fucking tease.”

Eyes wide and breath coming in rabbity pants, their legs parted further. No sooner than that did an eager blond find the flat of his tongue gliding across wet skin. Steve moaned at the taste of Loki’s arousal, just as they preened at the sheer sight of him. A deep blush dusted over angular features and the tops of Loki’s ears which was easily mirrored by the blonde himself. Norns — to watch him, to feel the prickle of his beard against the sensitive skin of their inner thighs… it was incredible beyond comprehension. In the meantime, large hands slid up and down their sides, making them squirm before they eventually rested atop the pretty bows holding their panties together. He lingered on the silky texture of them as he gingerly untied the garment. One swift pull and it blossomed open to reveal the puffy mound of smooth, shaven skin. Just above their slit sat the two silver beads of Loki’s Christina piercing. It was, by far, one of his favorite pieces of jewelry. Steve propped himself on his elbows with a shaky breath. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve muttered. And, god, he wanted nothing more than to do just that: to maul them; to break them until they were no longer coherent and could only repeat his name. He wanted to watch his partner slowly unravel and become debauched in every sense of the word. The primal hunger in his gaze passed through them like lighting, prompting Loki’s loins to leak much more profusely, earning a small shudder from them, too. Just his gaze held such a strong power over them…

“There’s Daddy’s Princess. Look at you… so wet for me already. Tell me. Whose are you?”

Oh, _that_ voice. 

_His tone._

It made their face flush and their heart race, quieting their mind as it demanded rapt, attentive listening. The way he took command never once failed to make them so instantly, helplessly, and achingly wet. Loki would do _anything_ just to hear that same sonorous voice coo, “ _Good girl_.”Suddenly, Loki became painfully aware of just how ragged their breathing was. It was almost as if the praise they craved was the very air they breathed. 

“Yours…” Loki rasped. Terse and barely above a whisper, but sincere in every sense of the world. It held an even deeper meaning now. Loki was his through and through. And they would never want for more. Alas, Steve was far from convinced. 

The blond gave a sudden, harsh smack to their sexes, scorching sensitive skin with a stinging sensation and earning a surprised yelp. Those slender legs shut upon impact but they’re quick to rectify this by offering themselves to the soldier once more. With raised hips, Loki keened. Their eyes locked, and it was there that Steve held them down in his gaze, looming over their willowy form. Stern and commanding. 

“I’m sorry, what? Come on, Princess. I know you can do better than that. Use your words.”

Loki whimpered. A large, heavy hand cupped the mound of their sex, soothing the impacted area as it brushed all the right places. Though it was nowhere near enough friction. The god drew in a shaky breath whilst their sexes pulsed and twitched, tingling, as their mind fogged over with an insatiable desire to be ravished by the very man coaxing further submission. 

“You’re mine, aren’t you?” Steve leant forward, his lips just barely grazing Loki’s reddened ear. His voice was a low purr, bordering a growl, rumbling deep within his chest. And, _Norns_ , Loki could almost feel the bass of his voice in their own. Every trace of what little control they had slipped away. Loki melted like snow in the spring and in doing so, handed over every last bit of themself so wholly to Steve. Yet reminder of the power he held over them. Loki swallowed thickly. Steve’s hand shot out and fastened itself around Loki’s neck as though he could catch that small movement. His large hands scorched across their skin as it enveloped their neck. The pads of cautious fingers located the carotid grooves just beneath their jaw and he dug them into cool skin. Thrill rushed through Steve, heady and intoxicating.

“Say it.”

“ _Please_!” Loki wailed, desperately raising slim hips as their needy, dripping core clenched useless around the prevalent nothingness occupying its channels. Their flushed cocklet twitched and drooled. A small bead of pre formed at its slit, only to trickle down in a viscous string onto the soiled pink silk. Vying for even the smallest sliver of attention. Of his touch. Both lovers were enraptured by dizzying lust, but continued their torturous game of anticipation nonetheless. Watching the trickster’s growing urgency alone brought a certain darkness to his eyes. Having this kind of control over his partner was intoxicating; Steve felt light-headed and invincible. It seemed to stir and satisfy something within him — something animalistic, something almost monstrous — to have such over his lover’s body, over the air they breathed and the blood that coursed beneath their skin. 

When Loki failed to answer accordingly, the Captain delivered several more harsh blows against warming skin. Loki screamed, wincing and jolting with each burning smack, though chased his hand all the same. At the same time, Steve chased the sound, trailing up Loki’s throat until he cupped their jaw, brutal and demanding, until all Loki could manage were the slightest of whimpers. Steve momentarily eased his grip just to allow them the chance to speak.

“Answer me!” Boomed his voice. “Whose are you?”

“O-oh… oh, **FUCK**!” Sobbed the raven haired beauty. Steve felt the vibrations all along his palm. He tightened his grasp further still, almost to the point he nearly was able to close the gap between the tips of his fingers. Loki let put a choked noise though showed no real indication (or want) for him to stop. Inwardly, they longed to bear the unmistakable stain of handprints on perfect ivory skin. A mark — proof — to commemorate their depravity.  
Once more, allowed them the chance to speak, releasing the tension in his hand. Loki drew in a sharp intake of breath while they could, only to proclaim his ownership. 

“Yours! Yours… Norns… Daddy, I’m all yours! I belong to you. Touch me. _Please_!” Loki beseeched, their voice heavy with want and urgency. _His_ , he thought to himself, and a flurry of emotions hit him all at once. The man hungrily lapped up the sight of their lover — so debauched and oh-so full of lust addled desire.

“Good girl.”

Satisfied, Steve lowered his rapacious gaze down to their sexes. They were so smooth and bright colored. The parting of their slit made the smallest kiss at the air. The folded petals of their flower burst, blooming by the gentle caress of the golden sun. Their core glistened with arousal. And Steve needn’t any further incentive. He leaned down, one had reaching down to palm at the wet spot that darkened the cloth of his pants. Thick fingers hovered over their sex before finally landing on the hairless mound. With a featherlight touch, he traced along their glistening path. Loki hissed in anticipation. Beneath him, the raven’s body shuddered. 

With delicate caressing, he eclipsed their clitoris at the tip of a finger. A deep breath in, and he let his finger fall down to tease the division, a mere slit that begged for his undivided attention. He moved his kisses down their stomach and up to the base of their cocklet. Loki’s breath hitched and no sooner than that, a needy whine pierced the air, bouncing off every last corner of Steve’s mind, no doubt to be stored for later dreams. Plump lips pressed into theirs below.

At the same time, Loki’s hands fumbled with the button of his pants and plucked it clean off. They ripped his fly open and, with the soles of their feet, kicked his pants down around his knees. His thick, meaty shaft bounced out and bobbed in the air, hitting the bare skin of their thighs. Steve took his own length and kneaded it in his closed fist. The man gave a brief sigh of relief at the much needed friction. Precum ran along the gaps of clenched fingers. But Steve ceased his ministrations and lifted the goddess ever so slightly. Deft fingers plucked the back of their dress open. And, with that, he divested the offending garment from their nubile body, leaving nothing else between them. Steve shamelessly drank in the sight of their naked body as though a piece of art, a curiosity made purely for Steve’s own study. From the way Loki threw their head back and squirmed, to the pale, bruising pillar of their neck… they were beautiful; a marvel to behold. Lower, still, dark curls draped lazily over sharp clavicles and the dip in their skin where they say. Steve couldn’t help but trace them with his eyes, eventually raking the valley of the swell of flesh, both of which were capped with pierced, rosy buds. Already swollen without Steve having so much as touched them. 

And he can sit here and ponder all the delicious ways he could capture their beauty in his sketches, but there were more pressing matters to attend to. Steve’s cheeks flushed scarlet red as he kissed along their slit. Loki gasped and squirmed, the man’s beard prickling against the sensitive skin of inner thighs and their core. He flicked the flat of his tongue just far enough out to lap at the nectar coating soft petals and up the base of their flushed cock. They made a dismissible whine and then whispered yet another soft plea. Bony fingers combed through blond locks only to lock in place and push the man down. Steve met their glossy gaze with a stern glare, but otherwise indulged them by continuing to worship his beloved. He took another lick, then another. Finally, Steve yielded to his lust and joyfully began to devour them. He enwreathed Loki’s hardened bud of a cock into the warmth of his mouth, suckling. The body below him sang their pleasure, their heaving chest raising as their back arched high up off the soft cloth between themselves and the ground. Before Loki accidentally tore his hair out, the raven’s hands migrated and gripped the picnic blanket in balled fists.

And then came an unrelenting onslaught of stimuli. Steve locked strapping arms around their thighs and hoisted them over his face in one swift movement. Just like that, the trickster sat above him. They leant back and rested their weight on their palms and the tips of their toes. 

“A-ahh!! Steve!! Daddy! Yes!!” Loki cried in tremulous moans. Each ragged breath dripped with Loki’s fervent yearning. And, oh, how they loved this man — never once quailing from the intensity of Steve’s focus and devotion. Loki needed more; their lust an insatiable hunger that, with each passing second, only spurred them on to demand more. Slim hips began to gyrate against the man’s tongue, intercepting its path to ensure Steve is right where they wanted. The blond purred his appreciation. Naturally, he complied, and latched on to the engorged little cock before him. His head bobbed rhythmically along their length. With hollowed cheeks, the man made careful sure to cup and caress their cock with every dip and drag of his head. 

“So good! S-so good…” the god mewled, closing their eyes to revel in the heat of his mouth. 

Encouraged and eager to coax Loki to sing the song of their pleasure, Steve pulled off with a pop only to slurp and tongued the minuscule entrance, the groove of their clit, and the twitching ‘length’. All the while, he furiously pumped his own swollen, leaking rod. He could feel himself pulsing in his hand, aching with ardent desire. Still, he opted to concentrate his efforts on lavishing his partner, giving them a combination of broad swipes along their petals as well as focused flicks over their clit. The tip of his tongue danced over the swollen bundle of nerves, coaxing it from its place beneath its hood. And once exposed, Steve latched on, the wet heat of his mouth suckling hard on the organ. 

“A-ahhh! Daddy! _Norns_!” Loki wailed. They threw their head back and gritted their teeth, though failed to prevent the babbling mess that they were quickly reduced to. Knots tightened in their loins, ready to snap at any given moment. Knowingly, Steve stopped to catch his teeth on the ring of their fourchette and gave the metal a playful tug. One of his hands found her weighty breast to knead. And then he resumed his onslaught on his lover’s core. Wet noises filled the air between them. 

In mere seconds, Loki’s body to began to tremble. Their nubile frame quaked more intensely as time passed. Sparks ran through their core, washing over their body, and to the tips of their fingers and toes. The last of which curled and dug into the soft earth. Every part of them began to vibrate and hum with electricity. The muscle of Steve’s tongue was unrelenting; weaving through their folds in various patterns as he pulled every trick out of the bag. Loki felt the rise in the pit of their very being, letting out a small, weakened cry before proclaiming, “I’m gonna cum!!”

And, with that, he tore himself from the delight of their sweetness and promptly lifted them off his face. Loki was set back down on the silk material separating them from the soft lea. Whatever rise to their climax there was quickly subsided and Loki was left laying supine, glaring daggers at the blonde as they respired heavily. 

A smirk pulled at the corner of Steve’s lips and he couldn’t help but chuckle. Oh, they were just too cute. Steve leaned forward and captured their lips once more. Only this time, Loki swiped their tongue over him and chased the taste of their arousal in the heat of his mouth. Steve matched the intensity of his lover. And, all the while, he wiped away at his damp, matted beard. Futile, really, as Loki’s juices drenched it entirely. Onto more important matters, Steve pulls away from them. And Loki makes an attempt to follow. When they failed to catch him a second time, they bit his bottom lip as recompense. The bearded man growled and dove down to their neck. He took pulse point between his teeth, which immediately rendered Loki compliant. They gasped, though immediately followed it up with a pleased smirk. His hot breath against them was maddening. But, oh, they _loved_ how domineering he could get. And the way he played right into their hands…

“Tell me what you want, Princess." Steve positioned himself betwixt their legs. His rigid length towered over them and cast a large, ominous shadow over the smooth plains of their stomach. 

Loki bit their lip, once more a licentious need taking hold. “You!”

“Yeah?” He prompted, voice low and lecherous in their ear.

Loki fought everything in them not to whine over his intonation alone. “Yes!”

“ _Beg_.” With a step forward, he used his right hand to grip his cock and carried it down to their shining slit. It was a colossal contrast to see his manhood imposing before the gate of their blushing rose. The tip of his cock landed on soft flesh. His hips, outlined with a steep ‘V’, idly rolled along as it traced and parted outer petals. Steve fought everything in him to keep from driving himself right in, impatiently awaiting the order.   
“Mmmff! Fuck - daddy! Please, Norns, fill me up! Make love to me. Fuck me!”

And, by god, he loved them. Their needy, writhing self, desperately yearning for him, his passion, and all he had to give. All of them was his for the taking. He set his palms on either sides of their lover and arched over them. His arms caged the other in as his member pressed against their entrance. Far too easily did this earn him a small whimper. Loki allowed dark brows to knit and crease their forehead. And finally, the moment they’ve all been waiting for, Steve leant forward to indulge and fulfill their needs. 

Looking down at where their bodies met, Loki’s bare chest heaved in anticipation for Steve’s breach. His manhood was large and imposing, nearly threatening as it stood in contrast to their small slit. Every time felt like the first. Even so, they wanted nothing more than to feel him filling and stretching the very core of their being, to have their bodies entangled, and to feel the way their souls radiated fervid passion. 

“Deep breath.” 

The pressure surmounting against their entrance intensified tenfold. Until, finally, raven’s body reached its limit of compression against the blunted tip of his cock. 

“OH-!” Suddenly, the pair cried out in unison. Strings of obscenities in varying tongues filled the air as the tight ring of Loki’s entrance finally gave way. And, by the Gods, he felt even bigger stuffed into them. His manhood bulged beneath the smooth skin of their stomach to which Loki placed a hand upon and pressed down to massage the skin. Every push and pull was distinctly visible under pale flesh. 

“Fuck, Lo…” A silent murmur blew hot against alabaster skin, exiting his lips like prayer followed by the deep and unmistakeable rumble of a growl. The first few inches sank into the heat of Loki’s tunnels with a wet squelch, thus forcing the trickster to blush at such an obscene noise. But this embarrassment was short lived and easily forgotten. 

Their chest hitched with every shaky breath; reduced to a mere breathless, writhing mess. Their body trembled uncontrollably at the overwhelming sensation of finally being filled by that monstrous girth. 

Blue orbs met the emeralds of Loki’s eyes and the pair held their lustful gaze. Through it all, their eyes held the purest love. Steve’s girth stretched slick, velvety walls as he plunged ever deeper. The Asgardian’s inamorato delicately began the slow and tender process of carving a space for himself within their depths.

Slowly but surely, their body yielded to his efforts. The very second Steve felt their channels ready, his hips savagely welded into theirs. His very tip collided violently into their g-spot, evoking a raw, quivering cry of lascivious need, of lust as ripe as a fruit gushing with its own nectar. Ripples of pleasure ignited every last nerve ending. Steve’s chest rumbled with his own groans, the sound alone deep enough that Loki could feel the bass in their chest. 

“Gods… fuck me!”

His efforts increased tenfold. Just like that, his thrusting became violent; rocking into their body like a man possessed, forcing a moan to tumble from their lips with each merciless thrust. The power of his movement sent them bouncing and lurching forward as he drove himself into the depths of their pliant body. Slender legs threw themselves around his waist. Their heels dug into the ample meat of Steve’s (America’s) bovine ass. Loki could do little more than to grip onto him for dear life and cry out in pleasure as Steve ravaged them.  
  
Even so, the larger of the pair found the time to smile lovingly down at their partner. What little distance between them desisted and he caught their lips in a heated scramble for further intimacy. Rough as he was, he romanced them. Passionate and as loving as ever, his tongue invaded their mouth and entangled with his lover’s. He swallowed each cry and moan they emitted until the need for air took hold. Still, neither of them dared break their lip-lock as if they feared they’d part forever. In the end, the pair weaned off each other’s lips and pulled away with a gasp. With milky thighs gracing his hips, he rested their foreheads together whilst the couple caught their breath. 

In their ear, the sound of Steve’s primitive groans urged them to thrust slim hips up into his, their entangled bodies colliding halfway. Their frenzied efforts combined rocked the brunette forward and only further impaled them on the thick, meaty rod. Their greedy, clenching cunt rippled in spasms around his girth.

“Fuck! Daddy!” Black nails dug into the skin of his shoulder blades, raking along pallid flesh. And in their wake, giant welts formed, tinting his skin a beautiful rosy color. Marked by his lover. Evidence of carnal sin and ardent desire. The blond couldn’t resist leaving his own mark, wanting nothing more than to claim Loki and leave their lovemaking no secret. Plump lips find the skin of their neck. Soon, it would be littered with deep bruises and the markings of his teeth. 

Deep, guttural growls rumbled from the depths of Steve’s chest. And as he expected, his lover bit back a gasping mewl. Burly arms caged them right into his form once more, which radiated a dizzying heat that drove Loki absolutely wild. 

“Oh, baby, look at you…” Suddenly, a powerful thrust sent sharp waves of both pain and pleasure coursing through Loki’s body, forcing a small squeak past kiss-swollen lips. It made their walls flutter around him, relishing the primal way Steve took what was his.   
“… always taking Daddy’s cock so fucking well.”

Verdant orbs narrowed into slits and the raven locked their eyes into Steve’s.   
“Is that all you’ve got?” Loki challenged. 

“Oh, you want _more_? I’ll give you more, you filthy fucking slut,” One of Steve’s hands clasped around their neck once more. He felt himself bottom out inside them. A sudden jolt of pain shot through their body as his thick, swollen head kissed the entrance to their womb mercilessly. Their whole body twitched and shuddered with every painful thrust. He poured every ounce of aggression and frustration into them, feeling her cervix, making sure that his cock pounded into it. He took hold of both their legs and threw them over his shoulders. Loki obliged and hooked themselves around him. This way, he reached painful depths, relentlessly striking the bruising wall of their cervix. But, oh, they wanted this. They needed this. Just… him, and the way pleasure and pain clashed and blurred together until Loki could no longer tell which was which. The walls of their core felt as though it had melted a lifetime ago; hot, wet, and well used. A temple. 

_His temple._

“All for you…” Loki managed through breathless moans, the walls of their pussy squeezing convulsively. 

His face turned viscous. Those words alone were all it took to unleash the beast within. He hammered away into her pitilessly as the heavy sac of semen-laden balls kissed the tight rings of their puckered entrance. Soon, his erratic pounding pushed them both off the blanket entirely. Steve ground her into the damp grass and they cried, his name becoming a mantra on their lips. 

“Steve! Steve! Steve!!” Loki howled.

They threw their head back as their features contorted with enraptured by overwhelming pleasure. Once again, the knots in their stomach tightened. Their subsequent sobs rocking their body as he pumped in and out of her, angling each thrust harder than the last. Precum leaked from his cock, mixing with their juices, frothing on his cock as he pistoned in and out of them. Steve held them still as she rocked forward, though his efforts were short lived as they both inched forward. Their cries and swears only made him more determined to fuck them straight into their climax. With every unforgiving shove into them, Steve made it a point to target their sweet spot only to pull out entirely and allow their gaping hole wink shut behind him. Tight tunnels seemed to only grip and cling to him tighter upon re-entry. In the heat of their passion, somewhere amidst growing urgency and a tangle of limbs, lips, tongue, and gnashing teeth, it was near impossible to distinguish where one started and the other began. 

He took their neglected, bouncing cock in hand and began pumping away at the poor throbbing thing. His thrusts grew erratic — uneven, sloppy — with each one more violent and determined than the last. Above them, his eyes had become blind, but his hips continued to work them as though possessed until the seductive call of their slippery passage became unbearable. Thick, pearlescent flood of his seed came, angry and fierce as his hot desire to claim and own them. Loki gasped as the quick, hot, and pulsing jets of cum splattered against their depths. 

Delicate pink lips parted in a wordless ‘O.’  
As does the calm before the storm, Loki suddenly stilled and fell silent. Their body began to vibrate and hum with electricity, as a fiery heat enveloped their core and pulsed through their stomach, chest and thighs. And as Loki seized, finally, their peak crescendoed into a violent release of tension. Pleasure shot through their spine, the kind that left them feeling as though thousands of effervescent bubbles glided and exploded across their skin. Torrents of cum erupted from their cock and core simultaneously, painting an artfully toned chest and abdomen white with their own ejaculate only to wash it away with slick. Loki was left screaming as bolts of electricity blissfully surged through their body, scorching every last nerve ending in heights of pleasure that rendered them a sobbing wreck.

“Fuck!” Steve grunted and buried himself deep inside of them. He held himself there, relishing the feeling of their walls protesting against his girth, twitching and spasming around his aching cock, practically milking him for every last drop he had to give. 

As their orgasm continued to rip through them, their cervix dilated and greedily drank of up their partner’s cum. He emptied his balls inside them. He let out one great moan, his weight nearly crushing them as he held himself in place.  
Their eyes were rolled right to the back of their head, lips hanging open, completely _gone_.

Steve took his time to admire from above, a smirk curling the corner of plump lips over the product of his handiwork. Their lithe body was coated with a sheen of sweat. Their chest rose and fell rapidly as they made an attempt to catch their breath. Even now, Loki twitched and trembled as their muscles contracted visibly as the last waves of their orgasm washed over them. Steve took his time to lavish heated skin with sporadic kisses. Loki smiled softly. 

Steve’s breathlessness quickly subsided. And, slowly, he withdrew. The excess of his release trailed after him and pooled into the puddle they’ve amassed. “And a Happy Valentine’s Day to you, my love…” Steve said with evident amusement woven into his intonation.

Loki couldn’t help but giggle. “Tis. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far! Happy Valentine’s Day! 
> 
> I’m an advanced literate role player seeking those who write Steve Rogers. If you’re interested (and also literate!) kindly let me know! I write via Discord, Tumblr, & Twitter. Thanks!


	3. III. Paintings

Happy White Day, everyone! These artworks are by the talented Aivelin, whose art can be found on Patreon, Tumblr, and Twitter. I really do hope you guys enjoyed this story. All kudos and feedback are greatly appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read the story!


End file.
